Demetria Evans
|image = File:District_9_Female.jpg |Row 1 title = Age |Row 1 info = 14 |Row 2 title = Occupation |Row 2 info = Tribute |Row 3 title = Home |Row 3 info = District 9 |Row 4 title = Gender |Row 4 info = Female |Row 5 title = Height |Row 5 info = 5"1' |Row 6 title = Weapon |Row 6 info = Unknown |Row 7 title = Fate |Row 7 info = Deceased |Row 8 title = Appearance |Row 8 info = The Hunger Games |Row 9 title = Portrayed By |Row 9 info = Annie Thurman}} Main Information: Demetria is the Female representive of District 9 For the 74th Annual Hunger Games.She was a harvester for grain back in District 9 with a loving mother and had a much younger brother, her best friend and crush was Rye Ivory and has feelings for him. She was the queen of the games and had the most sponsors due to her natural beauty. 74th Annual Hunger Games: Demetria was chosen at the reaping for the 74th Annual Hunger Games along with Rye, both arrived at the Capitol and were dressed for the tribute parade. Demetria reportedly cried tears of joy when her name was reaped as she was a huge Hunger Games superfan and her lifelong dream of being reaped had finally come true. She was beaming with pride as she stood on the stage with Rye, subsequently making her an instant fan favorite in the Capitol Tribute Parade: Demetria is first seen in the parades with Rye, wearing silver and gold costumes, which are hard to determine the meaning of, but the gold lines represented grain in fields. Training: In Training, Demetria was with other tributes to train for the games, she learned how to train with knives, also she befriended District 12 tributes Peeta and Alessa and got to know them. Demetria has been unofficially dubbed the most strategic player the games have ever seen, right in front of Amber. Despite her small frame, she was able to convince four other nameless female tributes to join her aptly named "nameless queens" alliance consisting of Amber, Sienna, Savannah and Susan. Together they planned on dominating the games together, and worked together to kill the careers. Despite being a seemingly non-threatening player; Demetria was the #1 career target. This is because when Tamora was approached by Demetria to join the alliance, Tamora ratted Demetria out to Marvel in hopes that she would then be asked to join the career alliance. It didn't work and Tamora was killed. Interviews: Demetria's Interview dress is a light blue dress, reflecting on her sweet and bubbling personality, she acts bubbly and polite to Caeser Flickerman and reassures other tributes she isn't a threat. Before the Games: Demetria went into a tube with the other 23 Tributes, she is stationed next to Rye and Savannah, she was seen on the screen along with Alessa during the countdown for the Cornucopia Bloodbath. The night before the tributes left, a "Demetria Stan DM" was created on the Capitol social media platform "Panemstagram", which very quickly grew to over 10,000 members - the most of any ''tribute. Her face was very prominent in the editing community too, with many dedicated Demetria Stans creating plot-twist edits from Clove to Demetria to show their support. Bloodbath: When the Gong Rang, Demetria ran towards the Cornucopia with the other tributes, She ran away when she saw Glimmer stabbing Tamora, the District 6 female. She ran to get a backpack, but as she tried running away with it, Clove threw a knife into her neck, paralazying her, causing her to collapse, Rye found her and took her away to safety. She later got revenge. Personality: Demetria is bubbly and friendly to other tributes and is very reckless, she has a heart of gold also, she also worries about people all the time and is very cheerful, she becomes serious when somebody is hurt or killed and gets enraged, avenging their deaths. Film Portrayal: In ''The Hunger Games film, Demetria is Portrayed by Annie Thurman. Trivia: *Demetria weighs 88 Pounds and has 28-1 Odds. *In Training, her score was a 6. *In the arena, she wore a bottle green jacket. Category:74th Hunger Games Tributes Category:Females Category:Kids